Captain of My Heart
by LokiwifeWinchester
Summary: Shane meets her hero Captain Levi on a trip above ground, he saves her from the Military Police and gets his way in allowing her to join the Survey Corps taking her into his squad. Shane finds out the hard way that life as a member of Levi's squad is much harder to the life she lived in the underground.
1. Chapter 1

Captain of my Heart

Levi x OC

Chapter 1

I ran through the crowd of people using my small stature to my advantage. The Survey Corps had returned and I wanted to get a glimpse of my hero. I rarely got to come to the surface but every time I did I tried my hardest to get at least of glimpse of him. I saved for months often forgoing many a meal to be able to pay for a day up top, each time my goal was to try and see Levi. He came from the Underground City, he went from nothing to living up top and being humanities strongest soldier. I can still remember several years ago when I was a little girl and I would see him and his group flying through the underground on their stolen 3DMG, I looked up to him even then.

I make it to the front of the crowed just in time to see Levi come into view. The Survey Corps looked barely harmed compared to a lot of the times they came back, a few bandages could be seen here and there, but no one held the look that usually told us there were casualties everyone marching back to their headquarters held relieved and happy looks on their faces. I smiled happy that everyone made it back okay. I watched until they were out of sight and the crowed filled in and went about their business. Then I made my way to the market where I bought some sweets and a few other things I couldn't get down in the underground. I turn around and knock right into someone, the man who had been carrying a lot of parcels in his hands dropped them all over the ground,

"Watch where you're going bitch!" the man ground at me.

I apologized and attempted to walk away with my purchases but he grabbed my arm holding me back. I freaked to use to the men grabbing me down in the underground all with horrible intentions, I kick out hitting the man in the face, since he was kneeling on the ground I had no trouble doing so, then as he let go I took off. I didn't make it far before the Military Police were on me, the man must have complained that an underground resident was making a fuss, it wasn't hard to spot one of us with how pale we are and our more ragged appearance from everyone else.

"Shit," I muttered not wanting to get caught and thrown in a cell for a few days then being banned from coming back up.

I ducked around a corner and see the headquarters for the Survey Corps ahead, I shrug might as well they wouldn't think to look for me there. I quickly make my way over and around the wall to a more secluded area them proceed to scale the wall, once over I continue to run to the abandoned castle that they had taken over when a noble decided to move further into the safety of the walls. I was lucky no one seemed to be around, I made my way to a set of stairs going down and found myself in a basement area.

I had found my way into a storage room, I opened some boxes and found some stored uniforms, putting one on was a bit difficult not used to all the straps and buckles. After I left the basement and went to find a bathroom, it didn't take too long and looking in the mirror I fixed my hair a little better and cleaned my face a bit more, it wasn't perfect but it was enough to get me by for now hopefully before I could make it back underground.

I snuck back out of the castle now there was more members walking around I kept my head down as much as possible and tried not to be suspicious. I was just about out of the compound when I heard the military police talking to one of the members of the survey corps,

"We're looking for a girl from the underground who was causing a fuss in the market we need to take a look around." Then one of the men looked up and saw me, "There she is!" they shouted.

Before I could do anything, I heard a voice off to the side, "Maria! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you, you were supposed to be in my office ten minutes ago, you know how I feel about being late!" I looked over and saw none other than Levi walking up to me.

"Captain Levi you must be mistaken this girl is from the underground!" one of the military pigs says going to grab me.

"Get your hands away from my soldier, and I am not mistaken, she's wearing a Survey Corp uniform is she not? Not to mention I think I would recognize one of my own soldiers!" He said not sound amused in the slightest. "Now get off our property and actually do something useful instead of harassing one of my soldiers.

The two leave grumbling to each other while Levi takes me by the arm and drags me to his office, when we get there he closes the door and goes to his desk sitting down and looking at me, "Sit."

I sit down not knowing what to do, for years I have imagined this moment, the moment I got to meet my hero, and I was dumbstruck none of the circumstances I dreamed up in my head could prepare me for this.

"Th-Th-Thank you," I manage to get out rubbing my arms out of nervousness. I looked around the room analyzing exit routes out of habit, the window behind him could easily be smashed though if need be and besides that there was another door besides the one we came through that probably lead to a bedroom.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Why were you running from those pigs?" He asked crossing his arms and placing his feet up on his desk leaning back in his chair.

"My name is Sh-Sh-Shane and I bumped into a man at the m-m-market he got mad at me and reported me for m-m-making a disturbance." I say looking down at my hands and fidgeting with them in my lap.

"Why run? You know that is a punishable offense normally one that leads to the death of an under grounder like yourself?" He asked still looking at me in a way that felt like I was under a microscope.

"I would rather die than never be allowed on the surface again," I stated for the first time getting something out without shuddering. I look up to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"How would you like a chance to join the Survey Corps Shane?"

Short but only the first chapter, What do yaw think? Let me know in the comments and by hitting that like button!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't Believe what was happening I was sitting outside of the Commander to the Survey Corp's office while THE CAPTAIN LEVI was in there getting permission for me to join. If I was given the chance to be a member of the Survey Corps I would never have to go back to the underground! I could stay above ground for the rest of my life! I couldn't hear what was being said though the door but they sounded agitated with each other, I hope I didn't get Levi in trouble! The door opened and I was called inside. Levi sat back down crossing his legs and slouching in the high backed seat after letting me in. I sat in the seat next to his after being motioned to by the Commander but unlike Levi I didnt make myself comfortable, I sat on the edge of the seat and looked for exit routes just like I did in Levi's office.

"See, told you." Levi said smirking at the commander.

I was confused and I knew it showed on my face.

"Your just like me when i showed up here," Levi stated looking over at me, "looking for escape routes and staying ready to spring into action."

I blushed being compared to Levi, by Levi himself, there was no way I was up to par with him in anyway, he was amazing and so strong. I didn't say anything, hoping one of them would start to lead the conversation not knowing exactly what I should be doing of saying.

"So Erwin, are you really going to let her be sent back to the underground? Like I've said, I'll take full responsibility for her training, she'll be ready before the next time we leave the wall. There wont be any trouble I'll keep her in line." Levi said sitting up and looking at the Commander.

"Fine, I'll make her papers, but if there's any trouble it's on you Levi. Make sure this doesn't come down on all our heads." With that we were dismissed.

Levi didn't say another word to me just motioned for me to follow him, some of the other soldiers gave off strange looks at me but none dared question what I was doing there with Levi beside me barking orders at people about cleaning duties. Well at least this place was kept clean, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't. I couldn't stand things dirty, I could barely leave my home in the underground from it. And my old job was defiantly something I dreaded going to the three times a week I went. Most days it seemed like I wouldn't be able to get myself out of my house to go, and then I would have been fired and would have starved to death. That was the only thing that kept me leaving my house was the need to survive.

Levi took me to the other side of the castle where it was secluded, "I'm the only one besides Hange who has quarters on this side of the castle, your room will be the one across from mine." Levi opened a door that lead into a modest room with two doors besides the one we came. I guess my assumption of Levi's room being connected to his office was wrong. "Hange's room is three rooms down from ours at the end of the hall, the rooms around hers have been combined to make her a lab for her experiments so you'll probably here noises coming from there."

"Why am I not staying with the other soldiers?" I ask

"Your staying here so I can keep an eye on you, orders from Erwin, he doesn't trust you so I have to keep my eye on you." He replied and turned for his room, "Get your room cleaned up I 'll give you an hour to get things in order then we will go get you some proper fitting uniforms and equipment."

I looked around the dusty room and sighed this was going to take some work. I was just finished cleaning when Levi showed back up to my room exactly an hour later, looking around the spotless room he looked impressed. Not a bit of dust remained and I had rearranged the set up. My desk was no longer under the window it was angled facing out from a corner of the room leaving no room to sneak up on me and the window open for an easier escape if needed. The bed was against the wall facing the door. The bookshelf had been put in the closet to keep the room more open and easy to see everything.

I had just walked out of the bathroom finished cleaning it when Levi had walked in without warning, I shrieked and swung the broom at his face. He ducked and grabbed it preventing another strike. When I saw who I was I went red and dropped the offending object form my grasps. "I'm Sorry Captain Levi! You startled me!"

"Your fine, your cleaning is acceptable lets go." With that Levi turned around and left the room.

I propped up the broom against the wall and hurried after him. After receiving my clothes and weapons Levi took me back to my room to drop off my things. Then we headed down to the meal hall to eat dinner. Levi sat at a table away from everyone and I sat with him. We had a lot of eyes glancing our way but no one dared to say anything in front of captain Levi. After dinner we went back and separated to our separate rooms.

But before I closed my door I heard Levi's voice, "Training begins tomorrow, five don't be late."


End file.
